Resolutions
by Shounen-Ai
Summary: ..."My goal is to actually get to the sex, instead of the couch!" Naruto and monthly resolutions. Poor Sasuke.... NaruSasu


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto TT TT

* * *

Resolutions (rewritten)

By Shounen-Ai

Warning(s): This is **Naru**Sasu not **Sasu**Naru!

Dedicated to: Hiki-chan!

* * *

**Month: January **

"More resolutions?" Naruto blinked, looking at the notebook that was currently tucked in his mitten covered hands. Sakura grinned, nodding. "You really are suppose to have resolutions only once a year. But if you have new resolutions each month, they are bound to give you a lucky year after this one" Sakura quickly stuffed her freezing hands into her coat's pockets.

"It's so cold..." The pink-haired muttered, looking at the grey sky.

Naruto blinked again.

"So I could wish for anything?"

"Naruto-baka" Sakura sighed as she looked back towards her teammate of four years. "Resolutions are goals you tend to achieve" Naruto scrunched his nose. "Why can't it be just wishes that are granted! Like a year supply of Ramen!!" Naruto licked his lips as the image of him swimming in a pool filled with miso ramen of entered his mind.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"No. You have to do hard work and ACHIEVE them"

Naruto scoffed, looking at the new orange notebook that was a gift from Sakura.

"Fine"

* * *

**Month: February **

_My goal is to be better than Sasuke-teme...and not get tied up to that stupid post again!_

Kakashi blinked in shocked, watching the last Uchiha fall to the ground after Naruto's _special move_, which was _pure luck_.

"A-And the winner is Naruto..."

"Yay! I'm better than you Sasuke-teme! Believe it!" Naruto smirked, watching the other glare at him. "Oh shut up dobe" he hissed as Kakashi pushed him against the training post and began to tie him down.

"...Is this really necessary?"

"You bet it is!" Naruto shouted from his spot next to Sakura as he munched on his reward, a chocolate bar. Sasuke sighed, flinching a bit as Kakashi tightened the ropes over his petite waist. Kakashi stood, turning to the others. "So, since I already know that Sasuke won't trust me enough to come back in a hour. Who wants to sta--"

"I'll stay sensei!" Naruto grinned, waving his hand furiously. "I wanna draw on the teme's face once he falls asleep" he snickered, watching the brunette glare in his direction.

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

* * *

**Month: March **

_My goal is to understand these weird feelings I have for Sasuke-teme._

"D-Dobe! Get off me!" Sasuke struggled in the tight embrace, blushing slightly. He wondered what had made the idiot act so weird these pass weeks. Every time Sasuke took a innocent walk around the village...he was tackled by the blond and it took every justu, kick, punch, even _slap _to get away from him. Sasuke at first thought it was just a surprise attack for training.

It was a surprise attack...

But training wasn't no where near the reason for the attack.

"Dobe! Get off!"

Naruto ignored Sasuke yelling and continues to hug him, grinning like a fox.

"Ne ne, Sasu-chan, I like hugging you!"

"W-What did you just call me!?" Now Sasuke knew something was wrong here. "Naruto, I give you to the count of one to let me go this instant!" Sharingan switched with the normal onyx eyes. Naruto grin, if possible, widened. "Awww, your so cute when your embarrassed."

Silents rang through the small street they currently resided in. Sasuke's sharingan flicked off as he stared at the blond with disbelief.

"...Naruto"

"Yes?"

"..."

"...?"

"...Are you on drugs?"

"..."

"..."

Loud laughter escaped through the lips of Naruto. "No! I'm not on drugs!" He looked over to Sasuke, a serious expression was seen. "I'm actually doing all these things because I want too" Sasuke just stared, searching his brain for answers. But. It seemed to always lead to one thought.

_HE'S GAY!! HE'S FUCKING GAY!! HE'S GAY AND HE WANTS ME!! I DON'T WANT TO BE BUTT-RAPED!! NOOOO!! I BET ITACHI PLANNED THIS! CURSE HIM! ANOTHER REASON WHY I SHOULD KILL HIM! OR IS IT A FAN GIRL IN DIGUSE?! NOOO! I'M GONNA BE RAPED BY A CRAZY FAN GIRL AND SHE MIGHT HAVE MY CHILDREN!! NOOOOO!! I'LL BE THE FATHER OF SOME NUTCASE WHO OBSESSES OVER THAT FREAKING PURPLE DINOSUAR!_

"Naruto (or crazy fan girl)...let me go...NOW" Sasuke hissed, but inside, he was whimpering like a scared kitten. Naruto smirked. "I think not, teme" He replied, leaning closer to the Uchiha. Sasuke gulped nervously, trying to move away. "Y-You dobe! Let me go--" He froze as a pair of lips pressed against his cheek.

* * *

**Month: April **

_My goal is to get Sasuke-teme to understand that he loves me back!_

"I love you Sasu-chan"

"I hate you Dobe"

"Sasu-chhaaaann. Your suppose to say 'I love you too Naruto-kun'"

"Do you want to feel my chidori going up your ass?"

"No thanks. I'm seme and your uke. Your the one who will have something up his as-"

"SHUT up"

"Awww. Your blushing"

Sasuke scoffed, looking away, hoping to conceal his blushing cheeks. He didn't understand why the dobe continued with these love announcements and such. But for some reason. He kinda liked it. Sasuke jumped as he felt a familiar hand going to a very familiar area. He growled, swirling around and slamming his fist into the pervert's jaw.

"OUCH!!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PERVERT!"

Naruto whimpered, rubbing his slightly bruised cheek. "Awww, come on Sasu-chan. You didn't have to hit me so hard!" Naruto pouted, looking up at the glaring man. Sasuke 's eye twitched slightly. "I did have to punch hard! I hoped that punch would wake up your brain!" Sasuke huffed, turning away. "Stop with this foolish game of yours Naruto! It's becoming annoying! You've been at it for a month!"

Naruto sighed sadly, looking down at the ground as he heard Sasuke continue his yelling. He wondered why he couldn't see that this wasn't a joke. This was real. He loved Sasuke and he would always love him. Rather he liked it or not. Naruto stood up, walking over to Sasuke.

"And also if this is some dumb April Fool's joke I'm gonna kill yo--" Sasuke was cut off when he was spun around facing Naruto whose expression showed determination and a hint of desperation. "I-I do love you Sasuke-teme! I do!" Naruto closed his eyes tightly, pressing his lips onto Sasuke's.

Sasuke stared at the blonde's closed eyes in shock.

_Naruto! You dobe! I hate you!_

But for some reason.

Sasuke let the blond continue to kiss him.

* * *

**Month: May **

_My goal is to see if I can get my little Sasu-chan jealous for once!_

"You get so jealous easily that it's a shame"

"Shut up! Those guys wouldn't stop looking at you!" Naruto growled, cracking his fists. "Next time I see someone look at you like that! I'm gonna--hhmph!" Naruto blinked as he noticed the source of the item that cut him off from his rants.

Sasuke pulled his hand away.

"Now shut up"

Naruto sighed, crossing his arms. "Fine meanie" Naruto's gaze flickered over to a certain shop.

His eyes filled with mischief.

"Hey Sasu-chan, let's go in here!" Naruto grinned, dragging the protesting Uchiha inside.

--

"Why did you want to come in HERE of all places?"

"What's wrong with HERE?"

"It's a boring book store"

"Whatever" Narutoreplied, looking around for a particular thing.

"Hey! Kiku!!"

...or person

"Wass up!?" A brunette exclaimed from her place behind the counter. She grinned, waving over to the two. Naruto laughed, walking over and leaning against the counter.

"In your ghetto mood?"

"Yep! But it's sadly becoming boring. So what's up? Here to buy a book?...If you are, do I need to take you to the hospital? Did you bump your head again?" The girl looked over the blond uneasily, setting her book down on the counter. Naruto glared, crossing his arms. "That only happened twice" he muttered.

Kiku rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?"

Naruto sneaked a glance in Sasuke's direction to see him checking out the books on the bookshelves. He smirked, turning to Kiku with a seducing look. "Kiku, you look beautiful today. New hairstyle?" he grinned. Kiku blinked, looking at him has if he had lost his marbles. "Naruto? Are you okay? Your acting...very weird."

"I'm fine. Is it bad to say that one of my friends looks nice today?"

"...No...not really"

Naruto reached over pushing some of Kiku's hair behind her ear. The brunette narrowed her eyes, watching the actions.

She could tell.

Naruto was up to another prank. Kiku fought the urge to roll her eyes. Naruto was so predictable, it was sad. "So Naruto, why are you here anyway?" she asked, watching the blond sneak glances at his soon-to-be lover. "Well, I came to visit you of course! You were one of my fan girls back then--"

"Don't bring that up!" She growled.

"But I know you still love me--"

"I do no--"

"So I thought a little visit wouldn't hurt! And I also missed you" He smiled.

_I'll kill him! _

"So Kiku. How about we--"

"AHEM"

Naruto blinked, turning around, seeing a rather pissed off Uchiha. "Ah! Sasuke! You finish looking around?" Naruto asked innocently, smiling slightly. Kiku groaned, placing her hands over her face. Naruto was such a bad actor. But at the moment, the enraged Uchiha seemed to not notice the act.

"Yes. Now let's go. NOW" Sasuke hissed, glaring at the woman behind the counter. Naruto shrugged, turning back to Kiku. "Well I'll visit later! See ya!" He waved as he was dragged out off the shop by the Uchiha whose mind was only on killing a certain female.

"Sasu-chan?"

"Hmph"

"Are you jealous?"

"..."

"Awww. I never knew you cared" Naruto replied, wrapping his arms around the shorter man.

"...I hate you"

"I love you too"

* * *

**Month: June **

_My goal is to actually get to the sex, instead of the couch_

Sasuke stirred, opening his eyes to darkness. It was still night. Sasuke frowned, feeling something sneak dangerously close to the rim of his boxers.

"Naruto. Couch. NOW."

"Aww! Come on Sasu-chan!"

"No. Couch."

Naruto sighed, turning on his back to the other. "Fine. I'll stop! But it's your fault for looking so delicious when you sleep!" Naruto crossed his arms, glaring at the nearby wall. Sasuke snorted, pulling the covers closer to him, and closing his eyes. "Whatever, and stop looking at me when I sleep." he yawned, drifting off to sleep.

Naruto looked over once soft breathing entered his ears. He smirked, leaning over and began to dig under the bed.

It was time for the operation.

--

Sasuke flinched slightly as he felt a tug on his wrist. He groaned, opening his eyes. He blinked once. Then twice. Then three times.

"DOBE!!"

Naruto chuckled, walking out the bathroom, looking over his uke. "Your finally awake!" Naruto walked over, looking over the tied up Uchiha. Sasuke growled, tugging on the ropes wrapped around his wrists. "Dobe! Once I get out of this, I swear I will kill you!"

Naruto hummed, placing his hand near the rim of Sasuke's boxers. "No you won't. You will be to busy nursing your behind after I'm finished with you." he retorted, leaning down and licking around the brunette's bellybutton. "Where is my shirt?!" Sasuke exclaimed, trying to suppress moans that were race to his throat. "I took it off. I knew you would get mad if I just ripped it off you." Naruto went up a bit, kissing one of the Uchiha's nipples.

"D-Dobe."

"No no. It's Naruto-sama right now. I'm in control." he smirked as he placed his hand on the rim of Sasuke's boxers and began to slowly pull them down.

"Now let's have some fun."

"N-No!"

"And we'll see how loud you can get."

* * *

**Month: July **

_My goal is to...never see him cry again_

Naruto frowned, seeing clear tears sliding down the Uchiha's peaceful face. It was currently midnight and the house was quiet. He continued to watch Sasuke shift, groaning a bit in fear and tears thickening.

Naruto hated these nights.

--

There it was again. Naruto opened his to see his love once again crying in his sleep. At the moment, it was the afternoon. They had decided to take a small nap together. Naruto pulled the brunette closer to him, kissing his forehead tenderly. He remembered once when he told Sasuke about is crying during his sleep. He was shocked of course to hear that. But then he broke the news to Naruto.

Sasuke's memories.

Sasuke's past.

July was the month when his clan was destroyed.

Naruto tightened his grip on the other, knowing now the other had awoken, but didn't stop his crying. "I love you Sasuke..." he poured every emotion into the sentence, hoping for it to affect the other.

"...Dobe..."

Naruto chuckled at the nickname, watching the other fall back asleep. After that day, Naruto never saw Sasuke's tearful face again. And that was what made Naruto smile every night, as he watched his love continue to dream peacefully.

* * *

**Month: August **

_My goal is to take better care of Sasuke._

Sasuke panted, sweating from the humid weather. He hated the summer heat. Especially August summer heat! He leaned against the counter of the kitchen, placing his cheek on the cool material. He couldn't wait for fall to return. He didn't know how much heat he could take anymore.

But. There was a good side to the heat.

Since it was so hot, Naruto was in no mood for six rounds of sex a night. It was lowered to zero. YES. His butt was saved thanks to summer months! He needed a break from his horny boyfriend anyway. Sasuke grabbed the nearby bottled water and gulped it down in one swing.

"Sasu-chan!" Arms wrapped around the Uchiha as he was pulled into a broad chest. He sighed, leaning his head against the strong shoulder and looking up at Naruto. "what do you want Naruto." he mumbled, taking another swing of his water. He was so tired from his _jog_. He felt like he would faint soon.

"Ne, Sasuke. You don't look so good..."

"Duh you idiot. You were chasing me for five miles after you tried to rape me in the public baths!"

"I couldn't help it! It was so cold in the locker rooms! My hormones kicked in!!"

"Your just a pervert..."

"Ouch! That hurt my heart Sasu-chan!!"

"Stop calling me that! And your acting like Kakashi!"

Sasuke panted, for some odd reason, his vision was become blurry. And why was it so hot? Weren't the air conditions on?

"...Sasuke? Oi! Sasuke! Are you okay?!"

Sasuke blacked out.

--

Sasuke opened his eyes weakly, his vision still blurry. He was able to make out a blond and black blob. The blob leaned a bit down towards him, placing something on is forehead. Sasuke sighed in content of the cold pressure placed on his burning forehead. Finally his vision cleared enough to see who the blob was.

Naruto?

Naruto smiled softly down at his lover. "Good evening Sasu-chan." he greeted, pushing some of the brunette's bangs away from his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me that you were sick?" Sasukeblinked in confusion. "I'm sick?" Wow. This was a first. It was rare when he was sick. He'd get sick every blue moon. So this proved that begin around Naruto was destroying his healthy body.

"...You got me sick"

"Eh!? Did not!!"

"Did too...dobe"

"Sasu-channnn!!"

"I never get sick...you did this to me"

"Did nooootttt!! Sasu-chaaannn!!"

"Your sleeping on the couch tonight" Sasuke closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep again. Naruto pouted, annoyed that he was blamed for Sasuke's sudden illness. He sighed, looking over the other again, smiling at the peaceful expression.

_Well...I'll take the blame as long as you get better soon...  
_

* * *

**Month: September **

_My goal is to NOT be raped by fan girls!! And avoid all crazy old women with broomsticks in arms reach!  
_

Naruto panted from his hiding spot behind a large tree. He heard footsteps pass by, with some screaming his name. He sighed in relief, looking out to see if the coast was clear.

"THERE HE IS!! NARUTO-KUN!!"

Naruto cursed, rushing away from his safe spot and screaming at the top of is lungs.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZED FAN GIRLS!!"

"NARUTO-KUN!! WE LOVE YOU!! TAKE ME!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!! SASU-CHAN!! SAVE MEEEEEEEEE!!"

Naruto quickly jumped onto the roofs of nearby buildings, hoping to escape the crazy girls. This had just begun around...2:35 AM. Sasuke had left on an important B-rank mission...WITHOUT HIM!! Now the girls sudden thought Sasuke broke up with Naruto and he was up for grabs. Naruto slide down a clothes line, and accidentally fell into an open window.

He groaned, sitting up, and looking around the unfamiliar room.

"AAHHHHH!! HELP!! THIEF!!" A elder lady shouted, grabbing a nearby broom and hitting Naruto upside his head with it. Naruto screamed in pain, standing and trying to protect himself from the evil broom. "Matta! Matta! He exclaimed, backing back. "I'm no thief! I was just--AAAHH!" Naruto waved his hands wildly as he tripped and fell out the window.

THUMP.

Naruto groaned again, pulling his face from the hard concrete of the streets.

"NARUTO-KUNNNN!!"

Naruto jumped up, running away as fast as he could.

"GO AWAY!!"

"TAKE ME NARUTO-KUN!!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOU! I'M GAY!! REMEMBER?!"

"YOUR BI!"

"..." Naruto wondered how they knew this. Another thought ran through his mind that made him pale.

_I hope Sasuke didn't find those magazines behind the washing machine..._

Suddenly, he was grabbed and pulled quickly into a nearby alley. The fan girls rush passed, believing that Naruto was to far up to be seen. Naruto held back a scream, hoping that he hadn't been caught by a fan girl.

"Stop being a baby. I'm not gonna rape you."

THANK GOD!

"Sasu-chan!! I love you! Thank you!" He exclaimed, hugging the male tightly. "Can't...breath..." Naruto quickly released his lover. "Sorry." he laughed sheepishly. Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes. "So. I'm gone for only twelve hours and this is what I come back too. You being almost raped." he muttered. "And almost beaten to death by an evil old woman and her broomstick!" Naruto added. Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he had grown another head. "...You know what...I don't even want to know what the heck you are talking about."

* * *

**Month: October**

_My goal is to play a little game of 'Dress-Up' with Sasu-chan._

"No"

"But-"

"NO"

"But it'll be fu-"

"HELL no"

"Naruto growled, looking at the shorter man.

_I could just knock him out and put it on here myself._

"Dobe"

_...wait...that means I'll have to take of his clothes._

"Dobe"

_...and then see his...-drools-_

"DOBE!"

Naruto snapped out his thoughts, looking around. "Huh? What" his eyes landed onto the now very annoyed Uchiha. "Stop have fantasizing about me! I told you! You look like a mindless zombie when you do that." He rolled his eyes, walking out the bedroom. Naruto scoffed, watching his uke walk away. But. One idea slammed into his head.

_FORCE IT ON!!_

I love you brain!! Naruto was crying happy tears.

--

"DOOBBBEEE!! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Naruto smirked, looking over the Uchiha. His wrists were currently tied up (again). But that didn't interest Naruto at all. The outfit his uke was wearing was the reason why he was having a nosebleed. Sasuke wore a tight leather tank top with tight leather short shorts. Also stuck to the short shorts was a long thick tail, similar to a cat's. And also a pair of cat ears resided on the Uchiha's head. Lastly finished off with a black choker with small a golden bell and a light blush on the brunette's cheeks.

The death glare took a few points off though...

"Dobe. Untie my hands so I can fucking KILL you!"

"Nope. Not until I'm done molesting my cute little uke."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT YOU DOB--MMPH!!" Sasuke was cut off as he was pushed down on the bed with a lusted eyed Uzumaki on top of him. Naruto looked serious. So serious that it made him look scary and sexy all at once...was that possible?! What happened to the adorable Naruto he met at the academy!?

"Now teme. I think we should play some strip poker...and let's skip the cards since I already won" he descended down towards the Uchiha and began to unwrap his prize.

* * *

**Month: November**

_My goal is to have the perfect date with Sasuke!_

Naruto looked over the room, making sure nothing was out of place. Today was the day Sasuke and him would have their _first date_. Naruto had skipped all the stuff about building up to a relationship and just...kinda...forced the relationship to unfold. But now. Narutowanted to please Sasuke on this date. He sighed in relief, noticing everything was perfect.

He was currently in his living room where the date would take place. The date consisted of horror movies, popcorn, and hopefully lots of snuggling. Then at the end of the movies, they would make dinner (maybe some kisses thrown in), and finally, watching the rain (a strange hobby of Sasuke's). What made the date even more perfect was that it was raining, giving the night a romantic like sensation. Naruto jumped a bit as he heard a loud knocking at his door. He quickly rushed over, opening the door to see a very annoyed Uchiha.

"Sasu-chan! You made it!"

"Shut up. I almost didn't come. It's fucking raining and now I'm soaked" he snapped, stepping into the warmness of the apartment. Naruto laughed nervously. Okay. Rain gazing is off the list. "Right...uhh...I have some spare clothes already laid out for you" Naruto replied, pointing toward his bedroom. "If it's something slutty, kinky, tight, and/or short, I will murder you in your sleep" The Uchiha walked straight towards the other room.

Naruto once again sighed if relief, happy he had second thoughts on the outfit he had left out for his uke. The blond walked over to the television set, kneeling down and looked through the limited choices of the movies to watch. He smirked evilly, picking up a certain movie.

_This will work._

"Dobe. What's with the crazy look?"

"Nothing Suke-chan. Wanna watch...the..." Naruto gaped at the male in front of him.

_That's not the clothes I left out..._

It seemed that his clothes were a bit to big on Sasuke. The orange sweater Sasuke currently wore covered his hands, making him look adorable. The sweater was big, stopping a few inches below his thighs.

"Dobe?"

"A-are...you..."

"No, I'm not wearing shorts"

"O-o-oh"

Sasuke sat down on the couch, making sure to not have the shirt rise up to much. Naruto groaned, turning away from the other. He had a feeling the Uchiha was doing that on purpose. Looking so delicious and ravishing. He whimpered quietly, knowing he couldn't touch the other. He didn't want to ruin the perfect date mood.

"So what are we watching dobe"

"Huh? Oh! We are watching 'Poltergeist'. I think it's a good movie."

"Hmph. Whatever" Naruto rolled his eyes at the response as he placed the CD into the DVD player. He clicked play and walked across the room, hearing the previews of the movie start. Naruto turned off the lights, adding an eerie effect to the room. Sasuke sat calmly, watching the previews with an uninterested expression. Naruto sat next to the other.

"If you get scared you could cling to me if you like"

"Hmph."

"Awww. Come on."

"Whatever."

Naruto smirked, looking up as the movie finally begin to start.

Sasukewas in for a surprise.

--

Sasuke rose an eyebrow, the movie was strange. It had many unexpected moments. He glance over to his side to see Naruto only munching away on the popcorn and watching the movie in amusement. The blond noticed the other staring at him, he turned towards him smiling. "What? Is something on my face?" he asked innocently, waiting for the brunette to reply. Sasuke shook his head slightly, looking back to the television.

The movie continued to grow more and more suspenseful. As this happened, the storm grew louder and intense. Naruto smirked, knowing soon, he'd have his beloved uke in his arms who would be shivering in fear and asking for his comfort. Oh, he couldn't wait.

Suddenly, he felt something against his shoulder.

'Yes! Finally!'

"What's the matter Sasu-chan--" He looked at the sleeping boy's head that lied on his shoulder. Naruto sweat-dropped, sighing. He was so sure that his plan would work. But it only backfired. He sighed again, turning off the movie and picking up the sleeping boy. He walked into his bedroom, placing his love down. "Well. This was a terrible date. He was so bored that he fell asleep." Naruto sat down on the bed, removing his shirt to get ready for bed. "...Dobe..." arms wrapped around Naruto, making him stiffen.

Hot breath appeared in his ear.

"I want you now."

"H-Huh?"

_Sasuke's horny?! How!? Well we haven't had sex in almost a month...and that outfit made it seem like he wanted to have sex...and the innocent look on his face when he was sleep made him more delicious..._

"Stop thinking and take me _now."_

Naruto didn't hesitant to pounce the other.

* * *

**Month: December **

_My goal is to finally hear Sasuke say 'I love you'_

"I love you"

"Dobe"

"I love you"

"Dobe..."

"I loooveee yooouuuuu"

"DOBE! STOP IT!!"

"But I love you!" Naruto exclaimed, hugging the other. Sasuke scowled, turning away from the blond to hide his red cheeks. "Yeah yeah. You love me. You said it about nineteen times" Sasuke replied, as he turned back to the novel he was currently reading.

"Ne ne! Wanna open presents now!!"

"Dobe. It's Christmas Eve--"

The clock rang.

"12:00 AM! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" Naruto quickly reached under the nearby table, pulling out a small box. "Hope you like it Sasu-chan!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the nickname as he grabbed the item and looked at it dully. "What is it? Tickets for free ramen?" he asked in a uninterested tone. Naruto smirked. "Nope. It's something you'll love!"

Sasuke sighed, taking off the ribbon and gift wrap and opening the small box. Inside was a golden chain with a naruto pendent. (1)

"I knew it was related to ramen"

"Hey!"

Sasuke ignored his lover as he placed on the chain. "Don't get so mad dobe. I like it" He muttered, noticing the other grin happily.

"So, where is my present!?"

"...Oh right. Present...where did I put that." Sasuke stood, looking around the living room. "Hmmm..Did I throw it away by accident?"

"WHAT!?"

Sasuke chuckled, turning towards Naruto. "I'm just kidding dobe" He retorted as he reached behind the couch and pulled out a small box. "Hope you like it...or whatever" Sasuke still wasn't use to spending a big holiday with someone else. It was odd. Naruto quickly snatched the box and began to rip off the orange gift wrap.

"Hey. That gift wrap cost 5 bucks."

Narutoreplied with a squeal as he stared in awe at the item. Inside the oval shaped box was a small Sasuke plushie. The details were excellent. "Sasu-chan. Your so sweet!" Naruto tackled the brunette to the couch, hearing a groan.

"Get off me dobe! Your heavy!"

"Can we have se--"

"No."

"But it's traditional!!"

"...No it's not."

"We do it every holiday!!"

"..."

"...Please Sasu-chan!!"

"...Fine."

Naruto nuzzled the Uchiha's neck. Sasuke sighed as he let the blond continue his actions.

"I love you Sasu-chan!"

"...I love you too dobe"

* * *

**Month: January**

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!! My wish came true!!"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura looked at her teammate as he rushed towards her and hugged her tightly. "Well! I did the resolutions! I was going to propose to Sasuke. I wished that he would say yes. Then last night, I proposed to him! He said yes!! He said yes!!"

Sakura squeaked as she was currently spun around.

"Naruto! Stop! I'm getting dizzy!"

Sakura's fist collided into Naruto's head.

"Ouch!! Sakura-chan!!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the pouting male. "Naruto. Congratulations. I'm happy for you both." she beamed as Naruto's goofy grin returned. "Thanks! Now that I know these monthly resolutions actually work. I'm gonna wish for something else!" Sakura rubbed her temples.

"Like I said last time. They aren't wishes. You just worked hard and finally gained your goa--"

"I'M GONNA WORK MY BUTT OFF FOR A YEAR SUPPLY OF RAMEN! AND THEN AFTER THAT! TO BECOME HOKAGE!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes sparkling in delight.

Sakura sighed.

"Dobe. Are you still running around like a idiot?"

Naruto turned to his fiancee.

"I'm just telling everyone that we are getting married!!"

"Dobe! I told you we would tell everyone at the reunion!"

"I can't wait that long..--LEE! YO! LEE! GUESS WHAT!!" Naruto waved over to the green clothed male.

"DOBE!"

"SASUKE AND ME ARE GETTING MARRIED!!"

Ah. Resolutions are wonderful, don't you agree?

* * *

Shounen-Ai's Note: Happy Ending!! Please Review!!

(1) Naruto - The fishcake fruit in ramen


End file.
